The black rose and blue eye
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Una niña que lo ha perdido casi todo, sólo tiene a su madre. El ojiazul le mira, imperceptiblemente, esperando el contrato tan esperado. - ¿Quieres matarlos? - susurra. Ahora empezarán a correr las piezas del destino... Clasificación T por el lenguaje vulgar y por algo de sangre. Oc x Ciel
1. Oscuridad

**Ohayo Minna! Mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji º-º)/ Soy Tamami-chan, para los que no me conocen.**

**La serie me tardé en verla, pero me gustó mucho. Tenía la idea rondando de este fic hace como unas dos semanas xD.**

**Sebastian ni Claude estarán en este fanfiction, así que no se sorprendan si no aparecen. (Sebastian puede que haga algunas apariciones en capítulos posteriores)**

**Estarán algunas cosas modificadas de la serie, no mucho, conservando el formato. No estoy creando un Oc de Ciel ni nada, (creo) si ven la primera parte. Eso se revelará luego, si es que llego a escribirlo xD**

**Bueno, ¡Que lo disfruten! La historia estará enfocada en los tiempos de hoy.**

_No soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji, sólo lo es Yana Toboso_

* * *

**Título:** **The black** **rose and** **blue eye**

Prólogo: Oscuridad.

_Negro. Todo a mí alrededor era oscuro. No veía absolutamente nada. Una luz iba acercándose, despacio, para luego ir más rápido. Lo único que sabía ahora era que no iba a vivir. Tuve una vida tan inútil… _

_Los cuerpos sin vida de personas sin nombre, al acostumbrarme a la penumbra, parecían de adorno, para preparar el regalo final, como un postre. Mi vestido blanco estaba manchado de rojo. No podía escapar de la realidad, yo era la presa. Su ojo azul mar, escondido en la oscuridad, me miraba sin emoción, como si éste fuera un espectáculo nada divertido. Nadie se movía, todo parecía estático. Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para este momento._

_La persona enfrente de mí agarró un cuchillo del suelo. Ya terminaría todo._

– _No me has entretenido – dijo él, con voz vacía._

_Nada. Ya no importaba nada. Todo había sido una ilusión. Si no hubiera confiado en nadie, esto no hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera amado, yo no sufriría. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Este mundo se había podrido al fin…_

_No escaparía. No sería la típica cobarde que era en ese entonces. A manos de la persona que amo, no parecía tan malo._

_Sentado en una pila de cadáveres, como un trono, él sonrió por primera vez, pero macabramente._

– _¿Qué pasaría si… te lanzo esto? – Me preguntó canturreando, pasando la herramienta entre sus dedos. Era como si tratara de apuntar al centro de una diana, y el cuchillo fuera un dardo._

_Un escalofrío sacudió mi columna vertebral. Tragué con mucha dificultad._

_Lanzó el arma, que pasó rozándome la mejilla, clavándose en la pared detrás de mí._

– _Esto es aburrido. Esta vez en serio te mataré – rió el chico de orbes azules, dando a descubierto el sello en su ojo derecho, avanzado hacia mí lentamente._

_Inconscientemente, a cada paso que daba retrocedía… ¿Es que todavía quería vivir?_

_Recordé en ese momento esas palabras:_

_**Los humanos a punto de morir se aferran a la mínima esperanza, como un hilo de araña…**_

_Él sacudió su cabeza – No, no. No puedes hacer eso, querida… – murmuró._

_Sin darme cuenta, él ya estaba a unos centímetros por enfrente de mí. Su aliento parecía envolverme. Nunca olvidaría esa fragancia tan poco común. Acarició mi cabello. No lo olvidaría nunca._

_Sentí una presión débil en mi yugular, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte._

_Ahogándome, intentaba respirar, aunque fuera una pequeña bocanada de aire._

– _No… no quiero morir… – dije, con mi último suspiro._

* * *

– _Mamá, ¿Sabes dónde está mi hebilla? No la encuentro por ninguna parte… _

– Fíjate debajo de tu cama, Christine – exclamó una voz de mujer, proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

No estaba. A fin de cuentas, la presentación no es tan importante, no tiene tanto significado. Me rendí y bajé a desayunar. La mesa donde me encontraba, parecía muy vacía.

Ella se iba muy temprano, dejándome sola en casa. Odiaba eso. Pero, era la única fuente de dinero que teníamos.

Mi padre había muerto, y mis abuelos, pensando que mi madre se había casado con un inservible, dejaron de entregarle dinero. No estaban de acuerdo con su casamiento. Y al tenerme, ellos no se preocuparon en venir a la boda ni cuando Michelle les notificó la noticia de que había nacido.

Seguramente nos repudiaban, pero ella se empeñaba en que nos llevemos bien, cosa imposible.

Cuando él murió, intentó suicidarse. Ello me provocó un trauma, ya que era muy pequeña en esa época. La detuve, preguntándole que le pasaba. Estaba temblando, con un cuchillo en su mano. Abrazándola, murmuré que no me dejara.

Luego de unos meses de terapia, empezó a mejorar su estado de salud. Salvo por estar algo demacrada, parecía estar todo bien.

Y aquí llego yo. No tengo nada interesante que decir. Soy una chica común y corriente de dieciséis años, con ningún talento en especial. Y esta vida era… sumamente aburrida.

Hoy teníamos que estar un poco más de lo deseado en el colegio que asistía diariamente, ya que implicaban a todo el curso. Unos chicos estúpidos rompieron una de las mesas de la directora.

Esto… ni siquiera ellos confesaban sus actos, por lo que nos llamaron uno a uno, para saber el autor.

Esas cuatro personas deberían ser expulsadas, y sin embargo no lo hacían.

Al salir, alegrándome de poder regresar a mi hogar, mamá seguramente me esperaría con una cena deliciosa, ya que ella cocinaba muy bien. Y no quería dejarla. No dejaría que pasara otra vez. Definitivamente, la protegería.

Distraídamente, saqué mi celular del bolsillo, mirando la hora. Las ocho de la noche. Era muy tarde. Tendría que apurarme. A estas horas ya eran un poco peligrosas las calles.

Avancé más rápidamente. Ya llegaba. Diría alegremente: ¡Hola Michelle! Como siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa.

Pero…

No podría hacer eso en esta ocasión. De repente, unas manos taparon mi boca, que hizo asustarme mucho. Intenté zafarme, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Sólo por eso… todo cambiaría.

_¿Qué sería de mí?_

…

* * *

El escenario que tanto conocía ya no era el mismo. Unas barras de metal se extendían a lo largo de la vista.

Al tomarme el pulso, lo tenía muy acelerado. Temía morir, como cualquier persona. Pero para mí, era más que eso. ¿Qué sería de mi madre? No tenía a nadie que impidiera que hiciera algo que no tenía que hacer.

Al acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, vislumbré una sombra. Parecía una persona discutiendo con otra. Intenté agudizar mi oído.

– Y... ¿Qué haremos ahora? Tenemos a la chica – murmuró uno.

– Sí. Lo único que nos falta es que nos confirmen que es seguro llevarla a contrabando…

– Pero es raro que no tenga ningún tipo de seguridad. Sabiendo que es de ese famoso apellido, tenemos que tomar precauciones…

¿Contrabando? ¿Es que me querían vender? Eso era ilegal… Bueno, era obvio que secuestrar también.

_Tengo que salir de aquí…._

Esperé que se quedaran dormidos, ya que durante las horas que había pasado, un guardia vigilaba mi celda, con las llaves colgando de su bolsillo. Luego se la arrebataría deslizando mi mano hábilmente. Admitía que no era fácil, pero no tenía opción.

La primera parte salió bien. Ahora pondría la llave en el cerrojo, y me escondería en otro lugar, hasta que fuera seguro salir a la intemperie. Al ir tanteando las paredes en medio del silencio de la noche, resonó mi zapato al chocar con un armario, o algo parecido. Me desesperé, e intenté esconderme en algún lugar.

Justo a tiempo, me acurruqué debajo de la superficie con la que me había golpeado, tratando de no dejar ninguna parte de mi ropa sobresaliendo.

Se escuchaban unos pasos, cada vez más cerca.

– Hey, ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo una voz de hombre, algo adormilada.

– Sí. Pero, debe haber sido una rata o algo parecido, seguramente.

Luego sentí una luz intensa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era una linterna, alumbrándome.

– Parece que quiso escapar – exclamó el hombre, divertido.

Tenía mucho miedo, que no podía decir palabra.

– ¡No te quedes ahí sin decir nada! ¡Muévete! – increíblemente, su cara cambió a todo lo contrario.

Sentí un dolor fuerte en la mejilla. Alguien me había golpeado.

…

La semana siguiente fue horrible. No me daban la suficiente comida, por lo que siempre rugía mi estómago.

En realidad, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, al estar encerrada en este lugar inmundo y sucio.

"_Alguien… alguien sálveme"_ pensé, angustiada,

No soportaba más el hambre. Al parecer se habían olvidado de darme de comer.

Hacía ya no mucho, había descubierto una hebilla negra tirada en el suelo. Eso me serviría.

Esta vez los secuestradores se fueron a beber en la cantina, así que no vendrían pasado un tiempo.

Suspiré. Ésta sería mi última oportunidad.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas. Si daba un paso en falso, todo se iría al diablo. Sin embargo, después de abrir mi celda, todo corría de maravilla. Ya conocía muy bien este lugar, así que no me perdería.

Vislumbré la puerta. Una salida a la libertad se entraba en frente de mí.

Estaba cerrada. Pero con lo que tenía en mi mano, eso no sería obstáculo para mí.

"Vamos… ¡Vamos!" pensaba impacientada, mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura. Se abrió al cabo de unos minutos.

Al abrirla, una camioneta se había estacionado en la calle. Ellos.

Intenté correr desesperadamente. Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Meses… quizá años… Quería volver… Mamá me necesitaba.

– ¡¿Puedes dejar de escaparte, maldita perra?! – exclamó el hombre, con su aliento a bebida alcohólica, agarrándome fuertemente del brazo.

Temblaba, como siempre lo he hecho… Cobarde… Siempre era la estúpida que nunca decía nada cuando los chicos la golpeaban. Nunca…

Sentía que mi ropa se caía. No, no lo era. Alguien _me la estaba sacando…_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo a mí? En verdad, este mundo está podrido…_

_¿De dónde había sacado eso? Al fin y al cabo, ya no valía la pena…_

– _**¿Quieres matarlos? **_**–** dijo una voz serena.

Matarlos… eso no sonaba tan mal…

–_**También puedes reunirte con tu madre. **_

No parecía de mi cabeza…

Pero… no quiero abandonarla. Prometí que la iba a proteger…

– _Sí. Quiero hacerlo – _declaré, determinada.

De repente, sentí como si me estuvieran sacando un ojo. O por lo menos, parecía.

– _**Di 'contrato' **_

Un orbe azul como el mar me observaba.

Nada de esto parecía real. Capaz que dentro de unas horas, despertaría con una voz diciendo:

– _¡Levántate Christine! –_ como siempre lo hacía.

De todo esto… ¿Qué era real y qué era fantasía? No sabría decirlo.

Pero decidí que era realidad.

– _Contrato –_

Un chico se descubrió en aquella oscuridad, como si se lo hubiera tragado y luego éste hubiera desaparecido.

– _Mátalos –_ grité.

Al recobrar la visión, todo era diferente. Cadáveres se esparcían a lo largo de la vista.

El hombre borracho a mi lado dijo, con un hilo de voz:

– ¿Quién eres, realment-? –

Me dio tanto asco, que lo empujé con mi pierna.

– **Yo soy Christine, ¡La heredera de los Phantomhive! – **exclamé, riendo.

* * *

**Fin Prólogo.**

**Buuueeeno aquí termino el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije, algunas cosas están cambiadas, pero no cambia el contexto. Le di un toque de misterio con eso del linaje…?**

**Y, seguramente haré el capítulo 1, aunque nunca prometo nada.**

**El próximo capítulo se llamará: Preguntas… sin respuestas.**

**En un principio había querido poner que los padres estaban vivos, y era un poco tonta, pero... El comienzo era más animado... y... Nah, no daba con esta serie(?Antes de terminar Kuroshitsuji estaba escribiéndolo. Había terminado la primera temporada y se me ocurría esto. Ahora que lo pienso, en la primera parte, Ciel se parece mucho a Alois, y eso que todavía no lo había visto en ese momento xD!**

**En fin... ¡Dejen review y favourite! (así actualizo más rápido, también)**

**Pregunta para todos: (no estoy dejando tanto spoiler creo(? ¿Qué les pareció el final de la segunda temporada? ¿Y qué opinan del op 2?**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Modificado el 04/01/15**


	2. Preguntas Sin respuestas

**¡Ohayo! Mi primer capítulo… lectores, sean felices con la actualización (? Perdón, el primer capítulo no se va llamar los Phantomhive. Sé que lo había dicho en el prólogo, pero es que no va con la trama de esto ahora. No sé, capaz que en siguiente lo pondré. Cambio de parecer fácilmente. Dije que Sebastian no va a aparecer, pero… 'técnicamente' en los capítulos posteriores puede que sí. **

**Pero no pondré a Claude. Primeramente lo odio, y 2do no sabría cómo ponerlo en la historia LOL.**

**Eso es lo único que no prometo. Lo de el summary, donde dice Ciel x OC y posiblemente en capítulos posteriores también Alois x OC no se cambia…**

**Estoy obsesionada con el OP2 de Kuroshitsuji. No sé, me encanta. xD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Mi primera meta será 10.000 palabras… Ojalá que llegue -u- Pero deseo que esta historia tenga tantos review como capítulos. Espero poder terminar, por lo menos, esta. Me haría realmente estar orgullosa, por lo menos una vez, de mí misma.**

_No soy dueña de Kuroshitsuji, y si lo fuera, haría que Alois se casara conmigo (Okno xD)_

* * *

**Respuestas a:**

**Yuuki-Hanasaku16**_**:**__ Qué bueno que te gustó. Acá esta el primer cap. Bueno, en realidad me daba flojera y me bloqueé un poco al hacer conectar la parte que Christine tiene que ir a la mansión, ya que es esencial en la trama UwU_

**Andrea:** _Acá ta' siguiente cap._

_Bue, a la tercera no le respondo porque yo le dije que la leyera xD_

* * *

_Capítulo uno: Preguntas… sin respuestas._

Al despertar, habían varias personas en el suelo. Parecían dormidas, aunque no lo estaban.

"_¿Están muertos? Y.. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?"_ Me pregunté, algo asustada, mirando a mi alrededor.

− _**Hola Christine –**_ Habló de repente una voz masculina.

Ahora recuerdo. Un chico de cabello casi negro me decía hacer un contrato. ¿Pero qué pasó después? …

Contrato. No lograba entender. Decidí preguntarle. Además, era algo que no podría creer así como así.

− Oye… ¿Qué es eso de contrato? – Le dije, algo cohibida.

El adolescente tenía los ojos vacíos… Tenían algo… algo que se me hacía conocido. No sabía qué, exactamente. Su vestidura parecía de la época victoriana, y era de un color azul oscuro, propia de la nobleza antigua.

− El contrato es un lazo que se establece entre un demonio y un humano. A cambio de sus servicios, luego de completar el deseo de la Ojou-sama, tomaré su alma.

Tengo miedo. Moriré… Pero… mamá estará bien.

Quise saber todo lo que podía. Empecé a formular preguntas.

Hasta ahora, sabía que:

*** Un demonio no puede desobedecer una orden, ya que perdería la libertad de ser su mayordomo, y por eso, no podría devorar su alma.**

***A ellos les gustan más el deseo de venganza. Piensan que será más deliciosa a la hora de darse el festín.**

***No pueden morir. Sin embargo, pueden resultar heridos.**

***Un demonio puede ser mayordomo de otro, aunque estaban obligados a hacerlo antes de convertirse en uno.**

***El humano puede ordenar que haga el demonio, siempre y cuando esté bajo el contrato.**

Y… por lo que supe, yo no moriría hasta ahora.

Sin darme cuenta, el peso en mi pecho había desaparecido. Alivio, se podría decir.

¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Declaré, todavía nerviosa. Sinceramente, este lugar me producía escalofríos.

Él se inclinó educadamente, e inmediatamente me alzó, tal como una madre acuna a su hija. La sangre corría por mi cara, e intenté decirle que muestre sólo el camino.

\- ¿No cree que es más rápido? – Replicó él, mientras salíamos de la 'prisión' que me habían encerrado sin mi consentimiento.

Cuando salí de ese lugar, el aire me envolvió. Frío, pero a la vez me alegraba. El cielo anunciaba lluvia, pero algunos rayos solares se inmiscuían entre las nubes grisáceas. _La libertad._

No me extrañé en lo más mínimo cuando llegué a mi casa. Es decir, ya que era un demonio, sabría muy bien mi dirección, entre otras cosas.

Entré a través de la puerta principal. Mi madre siempre tenía la mala costumbre de dejar las llaves debajo de una maceta de flores que le gustaba.

Pero, cuando la abrí, me llevé una sorpresa.

No había rastro alguno de que alguien viviera allí.

Mi madre… se había ido.

"_Después de lo mucho que me preocupé por ella… ¿Me abandonó?"_ Me dije a mí misma, traicionada.

\- Así que lo dejarás así como así, ¿Eh? – Dijo el pelinegro, llamado Ciel.

Es verdad. No lo haría. No me dejaría dejar vencer por algo como esto.

− Claro que no – Sonreí con orgullo – Pero, primero tengo que preguntarte algo.

− ¿Qué es? – Inquirió, sonriendo pícaramente como yo. Sin embargo, su expresión era diferente, en sí misma. Más… endemoniada.

− ¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento Michelle?

Sin miramientos, él respondió – Inglaterra.

Él parecía saber exactamente lo que pensaba.

− Vamos para allá.

Él se inclinó nuevamente. Sinceramente no me gustaban las formalidades, y más cuando parecía de mi edad… o por lo menos, su apariencia.

Decidí dormir en casa. Estaba agotada. Aunque fuere en el piso, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Antes de desfallecer de sueño, le ordené que me despertara con antelación, para prepararme.

* * *

**6:00 am**

− Es hora de levantarse, Ojou-sama.

− ¡Demasiado cerca! – Exclamé media dormida, mientras se me subían los colores a la cara. Lo aparté rápidamente.

− ¿Le pasa algo? – Manifestó con preocupación, aunque no mucha. O más bien, era su fingido tono de las emociones de un ser humano. Seguramente dentro de sí mismo estaba riéndose por mi expresión estúpida. Sí, eso era.

− No, no ha pasado n-nada – Tartamudeé, alisándome la ropa. Ese movimiento lo hacía inconscientemente cuando estaba nerviosa, y no podía evitarlo.

Golpeé mis mejillas para avivarme un poco, y recordar mi propósito principal.

− ¿Están preparados los boletos de avión? – Le interrogué.

− Si ya están listos, como usted dijo.

− Muy bien…Ah, y Por favor, trátame de 'tú'. No me gusta que se refieran a mí como persona importante, ya que no lo soy – Agregué.

− Como ordene – Dicho esto, se retiró.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, empecé a prepararme.

Al anochecer, ya estaba viajando. Algunas personas murmuraban sobre Ciel y su ropa, pero no parecía importarle.

Luego de haber aterrizado, me señaló el camino hacia donde estaba ella.

Estaba ansiosa por verla, ya que había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez.

Terminamos de caminar. Me sorprendí con la vista. Era propio de la nobleza. Una mansión se destacaba en medio de la calle empedrada, y parecía de mármol.

El portón era más del doble de mi tamaño. Toqué una pequeña campanilla, que, al observarlo cuidadosamente, estaba conectado con el lugar, como que las vibraciones se transmitían por el hilo color negro.

La puerta se abrió. Los vigilantes a mi lado no parecían para nada contentos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Seguramente no pensaban que una chica común y corriente como yo se aventurara en este terreno, y lograra entrar.

Una mujer vestida de criada se acercó y quiso que la siguiera. Le di unas señales a Ciel, que se quedara a vigilar. Murmuré que cuando lo necesitara, lo llamaría.

Al caminar, cuadros muy realistas se veían por doquier. En algunos de ellos se mostraban a mi madre, sonriendo.

_¿Qué significaba esto?_

Obtendría una explicación cuando llegara al estudio, seguramente.

De repente la persona enfrente de mí se paró en seco.

− Madame Michelle no me deja caminar más, sólo hasta este lugar. Ahora usted proseguirá por su cuenta – Mencionó, señalándome la puerta de roble.

La abrí.

Lo primero que observé era un escritorio del mismo material de la puerta. Parecía tallado a mano.

Y… ahí estaba. Ella, sentada cómodamente de piernas cruzadas en un sillón de tela, tapizado de rojo.

− _Cuánto tiempo, Christine._

* * *

**Fin cap 1.**

**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cambié el formato de los diálogos. Al mirar en libros, el dialogo era (Por ejemplo):**

– **Hola.**

**En vez de:**

– **Hola –**

**Bueno, capaz que lo vieron, yo que sé. También, cuando Ciel alza a Christine, hace referencia cuando Sebastian lo lleva a Ciel. (*-*)**

**Ya sé, quedó un poco OC, Ciel se parece a Sebastian OwO. Pero es que lo quería hacer educado, espero que en el próximo me salga mejor :'c.**

**Una aclaración: Ojou-sama (Para los que no saben) es señorita.**

**Por favor, léanlo y pongan review, favoritos o follow. ¡Lo dejo a su elección! **

**Los comentarios harán que me inspire un poco xD.**

**Acepto cualquier sugerencia para seguir este fic ^^**

**¡Sayonara, minna!**


	3. Traición

**¡Ohayo Minna! Siento no actualizar. No se me ocurría verdaderamente nada, y estaba tratando de hacerlo lo más alargado posible. También me colgué un poco, viendo mangas o anime. Hoy estaba viendo Noragami (Yato-sama xD). Estoy obsesionada de nuevo con Fruits Basket *O* Em, bueno no sé cuando introduciré a Alois, o algo parecido a ese personaje. **

**¡Yay! Ya se estrenó en Julio la tercera temporada de Kuroshitsuji, Book Of Circus *-***

* * *

**Bueno, acá introduzco un poco más de los recuerdos de Christine.**

**Hago una pequeña ficha sobre mi Oc, si quieren leerla, léanla, así se imaginan un poco su rostro y personalidad.**

_**Nombre:**__ Christine Nicole (Aún no se sabe verdaderamente su apellido)_

_**Aspecto:**__ Tez blanca con alunas pecas, y cabello rubio ondulado, algo largo._

_Es delgada para su edad._

_**Le gusta:**__ Nada en especial. Pero juega videojuegos en algunas ocasiones, le gustan los vestidos con volados._

_**No le gusta:**__ Que le digan pequeña. El invierno y verano. Las parejas que circulan en la calle. Las multitudes. Las personas mentirosas._

_No tiene amigos. Le gusta estar sola, sólo estaba apegada a su madre para protegerla._

* * *

**Respuesta a:**

**Kibo no hana:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! No sabía mucho de cuantos fanfictions había… con Ciel demonio. Sólo leí un crossover de este con Harry Potter o-O (Parece raro, lo sé)

Bueno, mi segundo capítulo, ¡Espero que les guste!

**Sebastian:** Espere, ¿Todavía no saldré?

**Tamami:** No sé cuando lo harás, pero definitivamente serás importante :3

**Sebastian: *Sonrisa maligna***

**Tamami: *Escalofríos*** Bueno, no soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji, los derechos de autor son a sus respectivos dueños.

"_aaa" Pensamientos._

− aaa – Diálogos.

* * *

_Capítulo dos: Traición._

¿Hola? ¿Así, sin más?

Nada. Ella giró su asiento sobre sí misma, hasta verme frente a frente. Parecía feliz, aunque no lo era. Hipócrita. La conocía tan bien. Aunque… esta persona enfrente mío, no se parecía a mis recuerdos.

Sólo éramos ella y yo. Ciel esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, esperando mis órdenes.

Tenía muchas preguntas agrupadas en mi cabeza. Pero a la vez, no quería saber su respuesta. No entendía todo esto. Abría la boca lentamente, eligiendo qué palabras usar. Siempre trataba de pensar antes de hablar, las acciones precipitadas me parecían algo idiotas. Aunque seguramente, me veía igual, con la boca entreabierta, boqueando como un pez.

– ¿Por qué no estabas esperándome, madre? – Le dije educadamente, como lo hacía cuando estaba enojada con ella. Pero, esto era diferente. No era como algún capricho de una niña de seis años.

– Estaba teniendo problemas – Replicó, con una sonrisa – Necesitaba resolver unos pequeños asuntos… Llamé a la policía, y no te encontraban… Verás, estaba muy complicada – Declaró, como si hubiera sido una pobre excusa, algo que no necesitaba tanta explicación.

"_Así que, ella… ¡Me ha dejado! Como si no hubiera sido nada… No se preocupó en dónde me encontraba…"_ Pensé, tristemente. Realmente, estaba confundida con todo esto. Una madre generalmente se preocupa por su hija. ¿Aquella respuesta fue una mentira? Al parecer, no le importaba el único miembro de su familia que quedaba aún. Sin embargo, confiaba en Michelle, así que le preguntaría más cosas, para asegurarme de algo. Algo que no me convencía, como esa respuesta vacía. O… lo que sea que fuere… Un presentimiento, _que algo me estaba ocultando._

– ¿Perteneces a la nobleza? – Le pregunté directamente. Recordaba la escena en donde caminaba con la sirvienta hacia el estudio.

– Ah, ah, parece que mi hija se ha dado cuenta – Dijo con un sarcasmo evidente – Sí, soy una condesa – Esa sola frase, tenía 'algo'. Sentía que con eso, estaba llamándome inferior.

Se quedó mirándome, sentada en su sillón carmín. No sabía este pequeño 'detalle'. Me parecía extraño todo esto. En estos días, es casi imposible ver esto. Definitivamente, esto es una broma. O un sueño, ¿No?

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó, de repente – Perdona mis modales. Siéntate – Me dijo, señalando el asiento enfrente de ella.

Quería que me explicara. ¿Mamá tenía dinero? Entonces… ¿Todo lo que vi en mi niñez fue una farsa? Decliné su oferta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva.

No quería creerlo. Así que…

– Bueno, ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – La voz con falsa dulzura de ella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué? – Inquirí, con un dejo de tristeza. Esto, no era real. No podía serlo. O, esta mujer no es mi madre biológica con la que he convivido.

– No te entiendo – Dijo, sabiendo dentro de sí misma a lo que me refería – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, madre – Declaré, tratando de que ella no supiera lo que pensaba. Siempre odié sus ojos. Esos orbes marrones me veían fijamente, como inspeccionándome con rayos x.

– ¿Que por qué? Porque… – su voz cambió de repente, al igual que su sonrisa se hizo más grande – A mi me obligaron tenerte. Eres una hija indeseada. Pero, ya sabes… tu padre… él quería que vivieras feliz. Aunque, ¿Sabes? Me cansé de esto. Siempre tener que escuchar tu voz todos los días, la hija del hombre que siempre repudié. Cuando, en realidad, sólo quería heredar el dinero, ya que estaba con falta de recursos. Ese bastardo… – Su rostro, al observarla, estaba imperturbable. No podía leer los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, con lo que mi ánimo decayó aún más.

No podía creer esto fácilmente. ¿Ella odiaba a mi padre? ¿Por qué?

Ah… ahora caigo en la cuenta. La herencia, la maldita herencia… Mi padre seguramente tenía dinero, bastante. Y, algo quiere de mí. Algo que padre me ha dejado, sin el conocimiento de su esposa.

Mentira. He vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo, una farsa. Su sonrisa feliz, al buscarme del kínder, era falsa. Ella nunca me ha querido.

¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así? ¿No pudo ser de otro modo?

Mi madre, que ya la veía con otros ojos, seguía explicándome, para mi sufrimiento, seguramente. Lo único que pudo alcanzar a oír, eran retazos, parecían ser lejanos, muy a los lejos…

"_Y… cuando cumpliste dieciséis…. Ya no tenía que seguir con el juego…. El plazo era hasta este cumpleaños, o sea, hoy…"_

Me tapé los oídos. No podía soportarlo.

"_Basta…"_

La vista se me hacía borrosa. Lágrimas se apiñaban en mis ojos, pero las obligaba a volver a su lugar. Esa horrorosa mujer… Ella…

La vista se me fue de repente. Alguien parecía vendarme los ojos.

"Qué sensación tan conocida" Pensé, antes de desmayarme.

…

…**Escena retrospectiva.**

Una chica de cabello rubio ondulado estaba vendada y amarrada las manos con una soga; No oponía resistencia, al parecer había perdido la consciencia.

Otra mujer, de vestimentas al parecer caras, ordenó a un hombre que revisara la adolescente.

Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, se encontró un collar dorado, en forma de pica.

– ¡Por fin! Esto… ¡Lo único que faltaba! – Dijo despectivamente, pateándola con la planta del pie a la persona tirada en frente de ella.

– Ahora, el linaje es sólo mío – Se rió, como quien saca al niño una paleta, tan simple.

Luego de unos minutos, abrió la puerta del vehículo estacionado en la acera, dando sólo una orden:

– Vigílala que no se escape. De lo contrario, ya sabes qué es lo que puede pasar con tu familia. ¿Has entendido? – Ordenó en tono intimidante.

– Sí, señora, por supuesto – Dijo el hombre, atemorizado por la mirada de la mujer.

Dicho esto, agarró a la pelirubia y la acomodó en sus hombros, tratando que no se cayera.

… **Fin escena retrospectiva.**

* * *

**Flashback***

– _¡He dicho que Christine me ha pegado! – Exclamó un niño, de cinco años aproximadamente. Tenía los brazos enterrados en su cara, mientras una mujer con delantal le acariciaba la cabeza._

– _Voy a hablar con ella. Ya no llores _– _Declaró la mujer, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, con lo cual el infante dejó de llorar._

_En una pequeña plaza, otra niña jugaba con una pala. _

– _No te acerques a ella, esta maldita._

– _¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño, acercándose hacia ella._

– _No… ¡No pasa nada! ¡Déjame sola, si no yo también te enviaré una maldición! – Gritó la chiquilla, haciéndose notar._

– _No creo que en serio quieras hacerlo – Diciendo esto, la abrazó, arrodillándose en la fría arena._

_Entonces empezó a llorar._

– _¡Roger siempre hablaba mal de mamá! ¡Yo no quiero que hable más! – Exclamó, empuñando sus pequeñas manos._

– _Está bien, Christine. Tú haces daño a nadie…_

– _¿En serio? – Exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos._

– _Sí. Así que no te preocupes…_

**Fin flashback***

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Otra vez, estaba en la penumbra. Odiaba esto. Encima con todo lo que pasó recientemente, tuve ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué tuve que recordarlo justo ahora?

Pero, seguí teniendo la estúpida idea, que era un sueño. Algo que tan sólo, ya no sería posible.

Observé a mí alrededor. Entré en pánico. ¿Ahora qué haré?

"_Espera… ¡Puedo llamar a Ciel!"_ Pensé, recordando a cierto adolescente de cabello azul grisáceo.

"_Pero… espera… ¿Con qué palabra lo llamo?" _

– A ver… – Murmuré, tratando de sacar alguna oración convincente.

– ¡Sácame de aquí!

Al decir esto, reparé que había _una persona dentro de la celda_.

– Esperaba que dijeras algo – Declaró el adolescente, saliendo de las sombras.

Las palabras tardaron en salir, sorprendida –… ¡Tú! Bastardo sádico, ¡Seguramente disfrutas que esté encerrada aquí mismo! – Lo acusé, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Él me enseñó esa sonrisa de nuevo. Vacía. – Sólo quería probar si me llamarías o te las ingeniarías – Mencionó con desinterés.

Luego me agarró por la cintura, sin que lo haya previsto.

– Oye, ¿Qué haces? – Exclamé, sabiendo que mi rostro estaba como un tomate.

– ¿No decías que querías salir? – Dijo, sabiendo muy bien que no me gustaba.

– ¡S-sí! ¡Pero no me agarres de esta manera!

Luego de ver que no me dejaría de sostener de esa forma, dejé de patearlo.

Con una fuerza fuera de lo común, abrió la puerta cerrada con llave, sin esfuerzo. Mi reloj de pulsera se había detenido.

Al salir, respiré ávidamente una bocanada de aire. Hace unos días, sólo era una chica normal y corriente. Y ahora… mamá ya no es la misma persona.

Ya tan sólo, no podría hacer más recuerdos felices con ella. Ojalá, tan sólo fuera una pesadilla. Tan sólo eso…

Miré al demonio, pensando en cómo hace unos días, o no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya era alguien en mi vida, aunque sea servirme.

Rememoré. ¿Cómo es que yo estoy en esta situación, hablando con él como un conocido? ¿Era ya que podía confiar en él? Porque, yo no era tan perfeccionista. Me comportaba como una estúpida ¿Por qué sería?

_Realmente, no sabía nada._

* * *

**Perdonen si el capítulo es corto. Lo intenté hacer lo más detallado posible. Así que léanlo, ciertamente es poco, pero me costó bastante ;-;**

**En cuanto a la madre… Ciertamente, aunque es la mala, sé que no puede más o menos… olvidarla así. Igual, después se va a ver el por qué de todo esto, no es solo que quiere el dinero .-.**

**Próximo capítulo: (Adelanto)**

− _¡No, por favor! – Exclamé, sonrojada_

− _Tienes que hacerlo, ¿No quieres hacerle frente? – Dijo el adolescente de cabello azul oscuro, sonriendo._

− _Sí, pero… ¡Odio los malditos vestidos!_

**¡Dejen review, favourite o follow! ¡Se los agradecería muchísimo!**


End file.
